


Silken twine

by shealwaysreads (onereader)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Midsummer, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads
Summary: Draco brings Harry to his first Summer Solstice celebration at Stonehenge.Light, and honey, and love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	Silken twine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June Drabble Challenge for the Drarry Discord Server.
> 
> Prompt: Midsummer  
> Word limit: 216

The night had been short, but full of fire, and sweet wine, of laughter, and Draco’s face limned in golden light. 

Darkness had never truly arrived, the velvet throat of night a violet wash, bonfires across the landscape mirrored the stars, and the moon waxed wide and bright. 

Harry had never been here before; never felt the thrum of the deep earth like this, ley-lines so powerful he felt their pulse in his bones; never touched stones like blunt fingers cradling the nexus of the sun, and the world, as they turned together. 

Draco’s hand was warm in his, a tether as they leapt over embers—eyes locked, past dead, future harvest ripe in their hearts—and as they stood waiting in the pre-dawn hush. 

There were Muggles here, too. Wrapped up against the chill of the brief blink of night. But they didn’t notice the robed figures amongst them, or the occasional flashes of colour, glimmering magic, incantations, and wands. 

All eyes were skyward now, as the glow of the sun flushed on the horizon. The mist around them dissolved in radiant blue-lilac-orange-pink light. The longest day was beginning. The peak of light. 

Draco laid a wreath of oak and holly on Harry’s head, held honey-cake to his lips, and kissed him, sweet, long, ripe. A promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come and say hello on If you enjoyed this, come and say hello on [Tumblr!](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com/) ❤️

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silken Twine: Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056019) by [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads)




End file.
